


36(小媽)

by Aa1434680



Category: MiMo - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Mimo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680
Summary: *bg小媽文 雙井篇*不喜勿看，勿噴～
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 17





	36(小媽)

名井南按了很久的门了都没有人来开门，她有些疑惑，老板确实跟她说，夫人会在家的，她只要跟夫人打声招呼就好了。

她刚进公司没多久，本以为进这么大的公司很难，没有想到顺风顺水的就面试过了，她本以为只是当个行政秘书，没想到直接就当了老板的秘书，也以为老板是大着啤酒肚的，四五十岁的大叔，没想到是个大帅哥，个高腿长脸帅，而且人特温柔，一点架子也没有，她听说老板都有四十岁了，压根看不出来，看起来像是二十七八的帅哥，头回见面，她特紧张，高跟鞋还临时出了差错，根断了，她花好几千买的，一下就壮烈牺牲了，还是在老板面前断的，感觉特丢脸，  
老板还安慰她，冲她笑说没事，喊人去给她买了双高跟鞋，当作是见面礼，小女孩哪见过这个呀，当即就觉得老板帅得不行，都像是会发光，严格说本来就会发光。

她觉得老板特像模特，有回去接老板健身完回公司，看到老板穿着运动服，脸上还有因为运动产生的汗水，有一滴汗正巧就划过他高高的鼻梁，悬挂了一会，然后就掉落在地上，老板见她来，冲她笑笑，说他得去洗个澡，老板穿着无袖，清清楚楚地可以看到里面的胸肌，转过身来的时候，背肌也很明显，走过她身边的时候，男性荷尔蒙爆棚，即使运动了几小时，老板身上还是有股清香，不像其他人一样，汗臭味很重。

老板上车坐她旁边的时候，她又觉得很奇妙，明明只差了半个小时，人看起来却完全不一样，穿着运动服的老板阳光帅气，穿着白衬衫的老板又气质超凡，是冷感十足的大帅哥，但是说话的时候又会很认真地看着你，一双大眼睛真挚的要命，老板喜欢歪嘴笑，名井南下班回家对着镜子卸妆的时候，常常会学老板歪嘴笑，可是好像就是专属于老板的特征，其他人学不来，她意识到自己心动的时候，好像已经晚了，是连上班都觉得很快乐，不想下班，司机会先送她回家，再送老板，老板总是会摇下车窗跟她说再见，每一次都会。

她在茶水间的时候，意外听到老板原来结婚了，还有一个上高中的儿子，她那几天都有点心神不宁，老想着，想着老板的老婆会是怎么样呢？儿子长得像不像他呢？其实说到底，也是她贪心，冲老板这条件，怎么可能没有结婚嘛，她一度想要掐灭自己对老板的爱慕，但是好像压根就停不下来，理智说不能喜欢，但是身体却严格遵循欲望。

她总是会偷瞄老板，老板讲电话的时候总是会下意识的张嘴，露出一口白灿灿的牙齿，笑起来眼睛弯弯的，无论何时何地都令人心动，上次雨天走路滑，她差点摔倒，老板伸手拉住她，她才没有倒在地上，倒在老板身上，名井南那个时候，感觉自己的心脏都短暂停跳了几秒，她的老板，平井桃，实在是太好看了，她靠得有多近啊，近得能看见老板脸上的容貌，常去运动的人皮肤也很好，甚至都没有一点毛孔，睫毛忽闪忽闪，她无法控制自己的心跳了。

平井桃把她扶起来，拍了拍她的肩膀，嘱咐她小心，手接过她手上的伞，自然地打起来了伞，另外一只手把她拉向自己，

“不要被淋到了”平井桃说。

名井南一天的脑子里都响彻这句话，因为实在是太温柔了，她躲在厕所里缓了好久好久才回过神来，她知道是错的，她不能喜欢她老板，违反了职业道德，况且平井桃是个结了婚的人，这么温柔的人，会跟什么样的人结婚呢？

他们临时要去法国出差，老板差她回家，叫她跟她的夫人说准备一下行李，平井桃说他夫人会给他准备好的，名井南听着心里酸胀，像是被冰可乐的气泡塞满了一样，夫人这个词，从平井桃嘴里说出来，意外的让人觉得不舒服。她在站在平井桃家门口踌躇了很久，终于按响了门铃，主要是她既期待又惶恐。

她想要见平井桃的夫人，可是她又不想见，这样的话可以当作她是不存在，但是见过之后脑内就有一个具体形象，百般犹豫之下她还是按响了门铃，可是她等了很久都没有人来开门，也不敢贸贸然打给老板，老板此刻正在开会，她必须要自己解决这个事情，她打算等老板回她消息，只能在门口傻站了，她盯着手机，突然门从里面被打开了，一个睡眼惺忪的女人，望着她，手上还提着一袋垃圾，名井南吓了一跳，之后两个人就开始沉默着对视，她也是过了几十秒才意识到要自我介绍且解释为什么会站在人家家门口。

开门的女人很漂亮，虽然看起来有点没精神，但是还是看得出很漂亮，头发也有些乱糟糟的，穿着贴身的裙子，很性感，名井南作为一个女人都想要咽口水都漂亮程度。

“您好，我是平井桃的秘书，来帮他拿一些行李，老板说给您说，您就知道了，可能事先有给您交待过呢”

对面的女人啊了一声，像是想起来了什么，冲她笑着说

“对，桃昨晚是跟我说了，他昨晚都没有回来呢”

“是的，老板在公司里”名井南解释道

女人捂嘴笑了一下

“不用那么紧张，进来吧，我是平井桃的老婆，林娜琏”

“我叫名井南”

林娜琏打开门让名井南进来，她走进客厅，是老板喜欢的简约的装修风格。

林娜琏要她稍坐一下，她进去给平井桃准备行李，她在客厅坐着，林娜琏上楼去了，楼下只有她一个人，她不敢乱动，老老实实地呆在客厅的沙发上，像是林娜琏给她圈了一块区域，她要是踏出这片区域，很可能就会发生什么事情。

这个时候从房间里走出来一个人，像是刚洗好澡，头发还是湿的，滴着水，穿着的衣服因为没有擦干净身体，所以贴在身体上，裹出好看的身体轮廓，是个帅气的男孩子，看起来很年轻，才十七八岁出头的样子，眼神冷冷的，下颌线像雕塑，站定望着她，她忙不迭的站起来问好，那个男孩子点了点头，擦了擦头发进了隔壁房间，这就是传说中老板的儿子吧，长得可真帅啊，虽然跟老板是两个类型的，但是五官上还是有一点点相似，林娜琏从楼上下来，拿着一个行李箱。

“你为什么不按门铃呢？傻站在门口可不行呀”林娜琏说。

“我按了门铃，但是好像你们没有听见”

“是吗？”林娜琏走过去查看门铃，

“噢，好像是没电了呢”

“实在不好意思”林娜琏说

“没关系的没关系的”

“你说你们？你是看见定延了吗？”

“那个男孩子吗？”

“是的呀”

“对，刚刚碰到了，那我就先走了，老板还在等着我呢”名井南站起来准备离开，路过客厅的时候意外扫到垃圾桶有短效避孕药的包装，她回头望了望林娜琏，也没说什么。

可能忘记扔垃圾了吧，她想。

她到了公司，把行李递给平井桃，心神不定的站在旁边，平井桃看着她出神的样子就问她

“你不回去收拾东西吗？”

“啊？”

平井桃笑着说：“法国，你要和我一起去”

名井南坐上飞机的时候，还是没缓过来，平井桃在她旁边看英文报纸，带着金框眼镜，她偷瞄了好几眼，也不敢明目张胆地看，她坐着坐着，疲惫感涌上来，迷迷糊糊地睡过去了，醒来的时候发现她靠着平井桃的肩膀，对方的呼吸声沉稳，也睡着了，她拿出手机，偷偷拍了好几张睡觉的时候的平井桃，她直望着平井桃，盯着他的嘴巴，鼻子，闭着的眼睛，无论是哪一个部分都很喜欢，都很漂亮，对，男性美到漂亮的程度，也是名井南二十几年来第一次男性原来可以这么美。

坐了很久才下了飞机，舟车劳顿下，名井南觉得相当疲惫，但是一旁的老板精神好像还是很好，她只能强打精神陪着，他们去往酒店的路上的时候，平井桃突然问她：

“Mina 出差的话，男朋友会担心吗？”

“ 啊，我没有男朋友”名井南脱口而出，像是想要解释些什么的语气。

“跟家里人报备了”

平井桃听到这句话，像是安心了许多，转过头继续看他的财务报表，他好像对名井南有没有男朋友这个事情不太关心，名井南感觉有点失望，说不出来的失落，像是心被石头绑着坠到湖底。

他们到法国好几天都在奔波，基本上都在车上，和开会，或者酒店，去的时候刚好是秋天，但是没机会能碰到枫叶。

到了最后几天，项目终于敲定了，大家都松了一口气，平井桃提议去喝几杯放松一下，虽然名井南酒量不太好，但是也去了，她也想看看，平井桃喝酒会是什么样，结果倒是她，几杯酒下去就晕得找不着北，最后还是平井桃背着她回酒店的，她在平井桃的背上不断的碎碎念，小女孩的秘密都想告诉喜欢的人。

“你知道你有多帅，你长得太好看了你知道吗？”

“不要老是笑，笑起来太好了我又要心动了”

“我不能心动啊。。我不能喜欢你啊”

“可是我好喜欢你啊”

名井南反复说，可是我好喜欢你啊，平井桃背着她，只能点点头，示意自己听到了，他早就知道名井南喜欢他，但他不确定，这个喜欢是崇拜呢，还是发自内心的喜欢呢。

名井南喝了酒语气软软的，听的人心里有一块地方会为她塌陷，他在面试的那天，就被名井南惊艳到了，坐在面试房间门口的，双腿规规矩矩的坐着，嘴巴一张一合，在默背自己的简历，时不时歪头，看起来真的很可爱又很漂亮，她鼻子上的痣，刻在了平井桃的心里，所以她才能一路直升到他身边，小女孩的喜欢怎么可能藏得住，望向他的时候，眼里的星星噼里啪啦掉在地上，捡起来，拼凑起来，都在说我喜欢你，名井南和林娜琏不同，林娜琏的美是张扬的性感，而名井南是内敛的温柔，会让你变得柔软的那种。

到了酒店，其实名井南酒醒了一大半，但是她意识到自己说漏嘴了，还是继续装晕，她感觉到平井桃把她温柔的放在床上，盖上被子，她闭着眼等待着平井桃离开，但是他好像望着她很久，最后在她的额头上轻轻落下一吻，俗话说，酒壮怂人胆，平井桃从她的额头离开的时候，她睁开眼睛，抓着平井桃的领子，就亲了上去，柔软的嘴唇对碰，刚喝的龙舌兰的味道还在口腔，她很笨拙，不知道下一步要怎么做，平井桃轻轻笑了一下，开始逐渐占领主权，平井桃的舌头滑进来，追逐她不灵活的舌头，嘴贴着嘴教她怎么接吻，他的手将名井南更加贴向自己，他的下巴有些胡渣，摩擦过的时候，有种奇妙的刺痛感，嘴唇碾过名井南的唇，舌头不断扫过，追逐，名井南被吻得浑身酥酥麻麻的，她接吻不会呼吸，所以导致大脑有些缺氧，平井桃停了下来，

“接吻要换气”他说

说完又重新亲上她，天知道他早就想这么做了，看起来温柔漂亮的mina抱起来是什么感觉呢，亲起来是什么感觉呢？是柔软的果冻，他脱去名井南的衣服，女孩子美好的身体暴露在空气中，浑身雪白，被激烈的动作弄得有些发粉，看起来美极了。

平井桃脱去自己的衣服，他早就硬得不行了，但是前戏对性经验没有太多的名井南来说，尤为重要，名井南的双手垂落在一边，她有些紧张，呼吸急促，她喜欢的人正趴在她身上，对她虔诚地亲吻着，平井桃亲吻着她身体，从耳垂到锁骨，既温柔又热烈的吻，落在她身上，他的舌头在她的身体上舔弄着，他用舌头舔弄着她的奶子，大手抓着另外一边，湿润温热的口腔包裹着乳房，大手不断摁压着另外一边的奶头，迫使它变硬变大，他手有些粗糙，用力的时候，她的奶子被摩擦的有些红，也有些刺痛感，但是快感更为强烈，她感觉到自己的下半身已经湿透了，平井桃伸出手指轻轻地在旁边打转，他调皮的用手滑过名井南的大腿内侧，她的腰受到刺激而弓起来。

平井桃伸出手指，放进她嘴里，名井南听话地包含着他的手指，从嘴巴里出来的时候，手指湿湿的，他将湿润过后的手指塞进名井南的第二张嘴里，穴口刚开始咬得很紧，后来慢慢放松，他将一只手指探进去的时候，名井南叫了一下，突然的异物感让她有点害怕，平井桃缓慢的抽动着，甬道咬着他的手指，里面又热又紧，他耐心地接着开拓，直到能深入，第二根，第三根手指，名井南此刻已经用手抓着枕头，努力不让自己的呻吟冒出来。

她浑身是汗，双腿因为害羞，时而紧贴着，她头发散乱，脖颈间都是汗，一丝不挂的展露在平井桃面前，平井桃将她抱起，抓着她的手抚摸向自己的阴茎，滚烫粗大，将是这根巨大的东西，等下要进入她的身体，她现在才开始觉得有些害怕，平井桃抓着她的手，上下套弄着，名井南的手小小的，还有些抓不住，掌心感受到异常的火热，平井桃把她温柔的放下来， 进入的时候，他还一直望着名井南的眼睛，他想要把名井南的所有表情，收入他眼底，他想看着她被他顶弄的样子。

他缓慢地抽插着，名井南的眉头从一开始的紧闭到缓缓张开，她的眼睛被情欲占满，逐渐想要的更多，她想要平井桃大力地贯穿她，她抱着平井桃的后背，平井桃开始大力地抽插着，胯骨撞到屁股的时候，声音很响，还有进出的时候的水声，忘记说了，名井南已经彻底湿透了，她被顶弄到仰起头，腰弓得更厉害，眼睛湿漉漉的，平井桃的阴茎贯穿着她，顶弄着她，有几次顶到她的子宫壁，她觉得自己要被撞散撞晕，太大力且猛烈的攻势，平井桃将她抱在腿上，方便他进入的更深，他仰着头望着她，名井南高潮的时候表情被他记录下来，他顶撞着名井南的G点，名井南被操出眼泪，她带着哭腔求他慢一点，她觉得好酸好涨，真的太大力太快了，她控制不住呻吟，一声接一声，她觉得一下比一下更大力。平井桃把她操得胸部乱颤，呼吸急促，名井南分泌了更多的水，她的下体酸胀，像是要憋不住尿了。

她在平井桃有节奏的操弄下，抵达了第二次高潮，她浑身湿得像是从水里捞起来，一点力气也没有了，平井桃没有射在她身体里，而是把精液涂满她的胸口，她被抱去清洗的时候就睡着了。

第二天醒来的时候，平井桃抱着她，她缩在他怀里，看着他轮廓分明的下巴，总还觉得是个梦。


End file.
